gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Furore GT
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Lampadati (HD Universe) |price = $448,000 (Online) (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Felon Felon GT }} The Furore GT (pronounced as Foo-ro-re '(from Italian)) is a luxury sports car featured in ''Grand Theft Auto 2. It returns in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, where it is manufactured by Lampadati, as part of the Last Team Standing Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' In Grand Theft Auto 2, it appears to be based on a classic Opel GT or a 1960s Ford GT40. The car is very wide at the front and has curved profiles. The car has a stripe on the middle. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Furore GT is manufactured by Lampadati. It is now based on the Maserati Alfieri concept, most evident in its headlights, front bumper, grille and overall body style. The front fascia layout also resembles the Maserati GranTurismo MC Corse. There is also influence from the Jaguar F-Type in the windows, the Lexus LFA in the side panels, Ferrari F12berlinetta and Toyota 86 in the rear fascia. The exhaust tips are from the Lamborghini Huracan. The vehicle doesn't have any visual modification options at Los Santos Customs, only the standard performance upgrades and the usual upgrades for wheels and window tints. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Furore GT is powered by what sounds to be a V10 engine, which outputs a large amount of torque. Its acceleration is relatively average for a Sports car, falling into the middle of the pack. However, the top speed is very high, both for a Sports car and in general. Handling is lacking, while being responsive, it lacks the cornering radius and stability of other Sports cars in the corners, causing it to regularly spin out when attempting to carry too much speed. Crash deformation is meager, and will start smoking after just a few hits at reasonable speed. Brakes are acceptable but otherwise lacking. Overall, the Furore has power in a straight line, at the cost of being borderline for the class in everything else. GTA V Overview |Engine defined = 4.0 Liter |Drivetrain defined = n/a |Gears defined = n/a |Mass defined = n/a |0-62mph/ 0-100km/h time observed = 4.9 Seconds |Top speed observed = 115 / 185 |Engine observed = V10 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 6 7(when upgraded to race transmission) }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery FuroreGT-GTA2-Ingame.jpg|A Furore GT on streets in Grand Theft Auto 2. FuroreGT-GTA2-Larabie.jpg|Ray Larabie's original design for the Furore GT. FuroreGT-GTAV-Front.jpg|The Furore GT in Grand Theft Auto V (Rear quarter view). FuroreGT-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The '''Furore GT on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *The car can only be found in the Residential District of Anywhere City. *Completing the Wang Cars side quest unlocks three of these cars in the parking lot. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Found in each protagonists' garages in Story Mode. *Sometimes seen in traffic in the enhanced version, particularly in Rockford Hills and Burton. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $448,000. Trivia General *''Furore'' is Italian for 'violence' or 'frenzy'. ** The name could be a reference to Ferrari, despite its appearance not being solely based on one. * The Furore GT is one of five vehicles in GTA V and GTA Online to return from the 2D Universe, the others being the Z-Type, Tour Bus, Mamba, and the Panto. * The default radio stations for the Furore GT are: ** GTA V: Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio or Radio Mirror Park. * The vehicle's description on Legendary Motorsport mentioning "Nowhere, USA" is a reference to the car's previous appearance in Grand Theft Auto 2, set in the fictional Anywhere City. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' * The Furore GT gives the Fast Reload power-up when crushed. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Furore GT's engine sound is almost identical to that of the Monroe; being slightly lower in pitch and volume. * In the enhanced version of the game, when changing the window tint, the headlights will become tinted as well. A similar effect can also be seen on the F1-style brake light on the T20. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:Sports Cars Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Vehicle Class